


Calming Techie

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [1]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is the only one who can calm his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Techie

“This is BULLSHIT!”

He couldn't help but flinch at the shouted words. He closed his eyes as he heard something big and metal clang against the wall. He clapped his hands over his face, mentally forcing himself to breathe and remember where he was. He was safe. He was with someone who loved him. This person was _not_ angry with him. They had promised _never_ to be angry at him.

Techie forced himself to repeat this mantra as he heard a chair being kicked over. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly before lowering his hands, slipping off of his cot to look into the main room. He watched as Matt glared down at the now broken chair, hands clenching and unclenching.

Something must have happened at his job again. The people there seemed to enjoy treating him like dirt beneath their heels. Techie vaguely wondered what it was about technicians of any level and skill that made people want to mistreat them.

He approached Matt from the side, humming to let him know that he was approaching. The other held still and Techie hugged him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered to Matt. He felt the way Matt's body started to relax in his grip and he smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Come lie down with me?” he asked. “I'll play with your hair?”

Matt was silent a moment. Eventually he turned and nodded, gently headbutting the redhead as he closed his eyes. “...'kay,” he mumbled.

 


End file.
